<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Love: Bowser Jr x Pom Pom by @woodykFanfiction Online by Woody_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115728">Young Love: Bowser Jr x Pom Pom by @woodykFanfiction Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K'>Woody_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Army, Backstory, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Hate Speech, Hatred, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Misery, Rage, Rants, Realization, Rejection, Rescue, Riots, Sex, War, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the moon incident, Mario abandoned the Mushroom Kingdom in a rage and never came back. Peach decided to put an end to Bowser's tyranny once and for all by killing him since he was responsible for causing Mario to hate her because of how she attacked him. However, Pom Pom's last second confessions of her feelings for Bowser Jr. interrupt everything. Request from ultimateCCC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bowser Jr/Pom Pom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Love: Bowser Jr x Pom Pom by @woodykFanfiction Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No clear concept of age in Mario canon. Just assume Bowser Jr. is 18 with a short body. Also, Boom Boom dies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Young Love: Bowser Jr x Pom Pom by @woodyk</p>
<p></p><div class="dot-loader"></div><div class="dot-loader dot-loader--2"></div><div class="dot-loader dot-loader--3"></div><p>				<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/read">Read</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/my-stories">Write</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/collections">Collections</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect">Login</a></p><p> </p><p><br/>
Young Love: Bowser Jr x Pom Pom<br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk">@woodyk</a><br/>
After the moon incident, Mario abandoned the Mushroom Kingdom in a rage and never came back. Peach decided to put an end to Bowser's tyranny once and for all by killing him since he was responsible for causing Mario to hate her because of how she attacked him. However, Pom Pom's last second confessions of her feelings for Bowser Jr. interrupt everything. Request from ultimateCCC.</p><p>		<span>2 years</span><br/>
<span>9.8K</span><br/>
<span>0</span><br/>
<span>0</span></p><p> </p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741">Mario</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109">Explicit</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110">English</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111">Complete</a>		</p><p> </p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37125">Drama</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136">Romance</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742">Peach</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38768">Bowser</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38779">Mario</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38830">Bowser Jr.</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=42530">Pom Pom</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=1670">Bowser Jr./Pom Pom</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=38407">Wedding</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=39341">Marriage Proposal</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40140">backstory</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42186">goodbye forever</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42187">revenge</a>		</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<a class="button" href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/1">Read</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Chapter Index</p><p> </p><p>            <a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/1">
            1. Chapter 1
            
                <span>2264</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/2">
            2. Chapter 2
            
                <span>674</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/3">
            3. Chapter 3
            
                <span>1250</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/4">
            4. Chapter 4
            
                <span>1144</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/5">
            5. Chapter 5
            
                <span>1064</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/6">
            6. Chapter 6
            
                <span>1140</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/7">
            7. Chapter 7
            
                <span>832</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/8">
            8. Chapter 8
            
                <span>547</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393597/9">
            9. Chapter 9
            
                <span>838</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>		<a href="https://fanfiction.online/help">Help</a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/news">News</a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/rules">Rules</a></p><p> </p><p>6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>